


Leviathan

by Black_Dragon_RDR2



Series: Leviathan [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Leviathan - Freeform, M/M, Sea monster, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dragon_RDR2/pseuds/Black_Dragon_RDR2
Summary: Hosea and Dutch find a beautiful Sea monster. What will they do with it? Will they kill it or will it kill them?
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Leviathan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012347
Kudos: 4





	Leviathan

Leviathan where are you now  
My secret friend from the underground  
Bring your waves and the thunder  
Make me believe forever more  
Outside my window I can see  
The ocean where you used to be  
Horns that sprout out from your head  
A glowing light near the surface

Hosea and Dutch sit at the shore of the Owanjila lake. As the suddenly see a huge head poke out of the water. I looks like a dragon head coverd in dark green fish scales. It had bright white eyes and two big horns on it's head. It has two long fin thingy's on the side of its head. And then it dive under again. There they can see a long snake like body. But much bigger and with fins then and there on both sides. And green scaled spikes go all over it's back. Short before the end of its tail they stop. And behind it's huge head they start. Both man can't believe their eyes.

Leviathan open your eyes  
I cannot save the world's demise  
All alone with no armor  
Your burning eyes shines from under

And then the head pokes out the water again. This time it looks straight to the two man. It makes a dragon like sound. And reveal it's razor sharp teeth. It's eyes are framed by longer thin fins. It looks like eyelashes. And yes the monster is pretty close to them, so they can easily see it. Both man start to shake, and then they grab for their shotguns. But they aren't stupid. They don't aim it at the monster. It could easily rip them apart.

You said that you and I  
Could make 'em all terrified  
And clean up the whole world

Both man can't belive it. The monster comes closer. Until their eye to eye. Both man start to shake more. This beast surely want to kill them! Why else should it come so close? That's it their last day. At least they die together.

,,Shit. It's gonna kill us Hosea." Dutch says with shaking voice.

,,I know dearest." Hosea answer.

He has also a shaky voice. Both man was never that afraid in their whole life. The beast is scarry, but still do beautiful and fascinating.

Leviathan open your eyes  
Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh  
Leviathan open your eyes  
Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh

,,Why dosen't it k-kill us already!? Goddammit." Dutch stutters.

Both man are completely alone with the Sea Monster. They are in a remote place. And suddenly the beast power his head, and lock eyes with Hosea. Their faces only inches apart. Hosea swallow hart. And Dutch is afraid that his love will die. That the monster will rip his head of. Instead it start to sniff at him. And then it softly bump his head against Hosea's chest. Hosea look confused. What does it want? He slowly lift his shaking hand, and place it on the big snout of the dragon-fish-snake thingy. The monster close his eyes. And he carefully start to pet the SOFT and wet scales of the monsters huge head. 

,,I think Leviathan is a good name for it." Hosea suddenly say.

Remember once upon a time  
Nobody loved you more than I  
Our secret place is in danger  
Wake up king of the creatures  
Outside my window I can see  
The ocean where you used to be  
Horns that sprout out from your head  
A glowing light from the surface

While Hosea calm down a bit, Dutch look like he saw a ghost on the other hand. It dosen't look like it's about to harm them anymore. Hosea and Dutch no longer understand the world. Hosea is petting a goddamn Sea Monster and named it Leviathan. I mean what the heck! And then Leviathan look over to Dutch. He shyly lay his hand on the huge head. And then he slowly start to let it too. After a while, both man relax, and lay their shotguns down. This is simply amazing and impossible. Nogidy will belive them. They will think that they are crazy.

Leviathan open your eyes  
Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh  
Leviathan open your eyes  
Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh 

But they saw it with their own eyes. It's real. Both man ride back to camp. They want to forget that happend. But they simple can't. Two months later they ride back to where they met the Monster. They stand there waiting. But nothing happens. It must've been a far to real and crazy dram. But it can't be. Can't it? Both man were awake. 

Under the blackened sky  
When a fire storm lit up the ocean overnight

,,Leviathan?" Hosea shout.

Maybe he or she comes out. And show itself when it's really real. When it wasn't a dream. But it can't be a dream. But nothing again. Two hours un total later, both man want to turn arround and go. As suddenly something splashes both man a bit wet from behind. They shocked turn arround. But the rage is gone in an instant, and their mouths drop open in disbelieve.

So we meet again  
But this time we step out of our dreams  
With open eyes  
Now that it's said and done  
Can we make this world a better place  
For everyone  
For everyone

No it can't be! But it showed up again. Leviathan showed up again. He's close to shore. He lower his head, and softly bump his head against Hosea's bony chest. As softly as the beast can manage.

,,I can't belive it! It wasn't a dream Dutch." Hosea say in disbelief.

Meanwhile he pet Leviathan's head again. It isn't a dream. It's real. They are not crazy! At least not to much. Luckily. Then Dutch pet the monster.

,,Hey big boy." Dutch greet him, like he would greet a dog or his horse.

Leviathan nods in agreement. So he's really a boy.

You said that you and I  
Could make 'em all terrified  
And clean up the whole world

So both man are friends with a Sea Monster now. Both man still can't belive it. But from that they on they visit Leviathan a lot. And it turned out that Leviathan saved their lives verry often. They also find out that Leviathan is only tame towards them or people they really trust.

Leviathan open your eyes  
Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh  
Leviathan open your eyes  
Leviathan open your eyes, oh oh oh oh  
-  
Volbeat - Leviathan


End file.
